Temper, Temper
by NorthernTrash-x
Summary: Ino/Sakura. When Ino kissed like that, she could overlook all of the broken photo frames.


Sakura x Ino

**Temper, Temper**

_And I need you like a heartbeat,  
__But you know you got a mean streak,  
Makes me run for cover when you're around-  
__And, here's to you and your temper,  
__Yes, I remember what you said last night  
_- Taylor Swift

Sakura smiled at the peace and quiet of her apartment. The evening sun was shining in the windows, casting warm golden patterns on the floor where she was doing sit ups. Everything was in harmony, everything was perfect.

Everything was about to change.

The door to Sakura's apartment opened with a hard push that made it crash against the wall, and seconds later was slammed shut, reverberating around the room, making the photo frames on the shelf shake.

She glared at the noise the glass made against the metal of the frame and shouted out of the room without stopping her floor exercises.

"Hey, don't do that!"

Sakura rolled her eyes to herself as Ino swept in the room in a haze of blonde, rage and ragged wilting bouquets that would be otherwise thrown out of the shop, which were deposited angrily on the table.

Ino's face, not to Sakura's surprise, was marred by one of the largest frowns that the pink-haired kunoichi had ever had the displeasure to see.

The blonde glared at Sakura's comment.

"Fuck off. Not in the mood."

Sakura rolled her eyes as Ino threw herself down in the chair in the corner of the room, glaring now into the distance with her arms folded, no object immune to the destructive powers of her sight.

Sakura grinned.

"You know, if looks could kill, you'd have just murdered that house plant."

The furrow between Ino's brows only deepened as she began to ignore Sakura's voice, obviously trying to tune out annoying distractions, namely her.

Sakura sighed.

Ino was obviously sulking about something that the other woman could not be bothered questioning, as it was probably completely idiotic, like someone banging into her in the street or failing to complement a bouquet she had made them.

Sakura raised an eyebrow from where she was on the floor.

Ino could really be a complete idiot sometimes.

"Hey, Ino?"

Silence was her response.

Sakura sighed, annoyed.

"You can be such a bitch sometimes, you know that?."

The beam of Ino's glare turned on her.

"Well, you can be a bitch all the time, cant you?"

The pink-haired girl laughed, more with bitterness than in humour, at Ino's less than witty response. The blonde really was in a terrible mood today, even worse than usual. Sakura smirked inwardly. She wondered how much more she could enrage her. She liked getting Ino mad, it nearly always ended up entertaining.

"At least I'm the prettier bitch."

Ino laughed out loud in a way that was distinctly unfriendly as Sakura sat up from her sit ups and progressed to light leg-weight exercise.

"Ha! You wish."

"I don't need to wish, I know."

Ino exhaled loudly in annoyance.

"Whatever. Whore."

"Coming from you? Really?"

"At least I don't throw myself at every passing person that's even vaguely attractive."

"Better than you. You don't even care if they're good looking or not. Talk about desperate."

"Desperate? Hell, have you seen my body?"

"Seen it? Hard to miss?"

"The hell does that mean?"

"It means that people with a larger… frame should not wear such skimpy clothes."

"Hell, at least I have a chest!"

"It's not that impressive, dear."

"Shut up. Were you too lazy to go to the training ground today? Have you just sat around all day doing nothing?"

"You're logic is flawed considering I'm warming down now. I spent four hours with Rock Lee this afternoon. If you dare comment on me not doing enough exercise I may have to kill you."

"Nothing with Tsunade-sama?"

"No, she was too busy. An A-Rank went very wrong, apparently."

"Ouch. What happened."

"His face is as screwed up as yours now, lets just say that."

"Ha. Its funny how Tsunade never has time to train properly and yet her body is still in better shape than yours," isn't it?"

"One, that is a weak come back. Two, coming from you? You spend all day moving flowers around."

"At least I have a chest."

"Not much of one, bitch."

"Just look in the mirror, forehead."

"God, I hate you."

Ino's frown of annoyance tried very, very hard to not turn into a smile of amusement at the banter going on between the two. The smile was winning the battle, Sakura was pleased to notice, but the frown was not going down without a fight. Her cheeks were the light pink they got when she was worked up, but her eyes were bright and staring intently at the other girl, shining with unreadable emotion.

"No you don't."

"Of course I do."

"No you don't. Now shut up and kiss me."

Sakura blinked at the blonde, putting down her weights.

"What makes you think I want to?"

Ino smirked. The smile had won.

"Why are you pretending that you don't?"

"How do you _do_ that?"

"Do what?"

"Go from angry to just… horny in seconds."

The blonde quirked an eyebrow.

"It's a talent."

She slid out of the chair and onto the floor, where she crawled slowly and silently over to Sakura, never breaking eye contact with the other girl, who watched her with trepidation, not moving to get away but not moving closer either, letting Ino do the work.

Ino was so easy to manipulate once you knew how.

"You going to kiss me yet?"

Sakura smirked.

"You're the one coming to me."

There was a pause as Ino cursed internally.

"Fine. Have it your way."

And with that, the blonde launched herself at the pink-haired girl and kissed her roughly on the mouth, pulling herself onto Sakura's lap and wrapping her arms around her neck, burying her hands in the short pink hair, tugging her head forward to deepen the kiss.

Sakura smiled into the kiss, contemplating that Ino was completely worth the broken photo frames and mood swings.

Especially when she kissed like this.


End file.
